


run away with me

by swordfightingprincess



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Road Trip, a lot of me projecting, i haven't planned that far yet, maybe light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfightingprincess/pseuds/swordfightingprincess
Summary: change is hard. running away across the country with no planning and some emotional baggage is also hard, but in a different wayORmaking good on a childhood promise, Anya and Dmitry run away, but you can only delay the inevitable for so long
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	run away with me

He's throwing gravel at her window before the sun is up.

It takes everything Anya has to be quiet enough to not wake her grandmother, but after what feels like forever, she's standing on the front step, rubbing her eyes. Dmitry stands against his car doing a bad job at hiding his excitement.

"I hope you're bringing more than that Romanov, because I'm not planning on sharing all my clothes."

A few more minutes pass and Anya's swinging a duffel bag over her shoulder and praying her Nana doesn't find the note she left before they're far enough away.

Of all the crazy things she and Dmitry have done, this one takes the cake. 

-~-

_I was thinking about California today. You ever seen the ocean?_

_-Dima_

[Monday June 1st. Found scribbled on a post-it stuck to the inside of Anya’s locker. She’s still not sure how he got it in there.]

-~-

_When Anya was six and Dmitry was seven, he told her all about his plans to sail around the world in a pirate ship. It was a shockingly elaborate fantasy, but Dmitry had always been a shockingly imaginative child, and Anya was too interested to pretend she wasn’t._

_“I want to sail it all the way to Australia. Do you think they have pirates in Australia?”_

_Anya giggled. “I don’t care. We could be the first. Do you think I could get a pet kangaroo?”_

_‘You want to come all the way to Australia with me?” Dmitry stopped drawing in the dirt long enough to look at Anya with wide eyes. “Olya told me it was all the way on the other side of the world.”_

_“If you let me pet a kangaroo I’ll come.” Anya moved closer so she could see his picture. “Olya knows lots of stuff, but she’s never pet a kangaroo.”_

_“Maybe she pet one before you were born.”_

_“It would have been mean of her not to wait for me.” Anya said decisively, tracing a smiley face on the side of Dmitry’s ship. “She knows I like kangaroos.”_

_Anya had never been remotely interested in kangaroos until she’d watched a Nature Channel documentary on them when she was sick. Then Dmitry had come over after school and they’d watched Pirates of the Caribbean, which led to the two of them sitting under a tree planning to run away._

_“If we became pirates then we’d never have to do those dumb running tests in gym class ever again.”_

_“If we became pirates then I wouldn’t have to visit Daddy’s boring friends every weekend.”_

_“If we became pirates then we would get swords, and a cool eye patch!”_

_Tatiana found them when she came home from soccer practice, asleep under the big tree in the Romanov’s front yard. Before he went home that night, Anya made Dmitry promise to take her with him if he ever ran away._

-~-

Monday June 1st

ANYA: _you realize that the ocean’s closer on the east coast then the west coast right?_ (10:42 am)

DIMA: _there are more songs about california_ (10:45 am)

ANYA: _planning on writing some more?_ (10:46 am)

DIMA: _it was just a thought nastya_ (10:48 am)

DIMA: _don’t worry about the geography of it all_ (10:48 am)

ANYA: _well for the record i have seen the ocean but i’ve never been to california_ (10:55 am)

-~- 

Anya’s bag gets thrown in the back seat, and Dmitry’s pulling out of the driveway before she has her seat belt buckled. There’s a coffee in between them that she takes a sip of, pleased to find it made the way she likes it. Dmitry has his eyes on the road but every so often he glances over at Anya. 

“You brought your passport right? ID? Important documents?” 

Anya laughs. “Kidnapping me to Canada? I’ve heard it’s nice.” 

“You never know. Maybe I have a secret family up there and I’m gonna hold you there for ransom.” 

“Seems like an overly elaborate plan to me. I’d follow you up north if you wanted me to, since you are the one driving.”

Dmitry turns the radio on. “Seems like you don’t have much of a choice, unless you want to drive.”

Anya wrinkles her nose. “I’m only awake at 5:30 in the morning because of the coffee, I shouldn’t be driving.

When they reach the next red light Dmitry takes his eyes off the road long enough to pry the coffee from Anya’s hands and turn the radio down. Anya kicks her shoes off and curls up as small as she can. 

“Go to sleep Princess, I’ll wake you up if anything exciting happens.” 

Anya's asleep before the song changes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This could also be titled "maybe if I publish a chapter I'll actually finish it this time"


End file.
